


［OP］Another world

by ZhaoJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akagami no Shanks/Original Female Character, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoJun/pseuds/ZhaoJun
Summary: 平行世界的故事
Kudos: 5





	1. Virgin Suicide

**《Virgin Suicide》**

海圆历1504年7月 伟大航路前半段 香波地群岛附近

01

雷德佛斯号尾舷的船舱有一个像斜顶阁楼般的空间。香克斯拎着桃子找到五月时，她正躺在舷窗前看书。舷窗边缘涂了厚厚的防水材料，从顶棚一直开到了木地板上。与其说是窗子，不如说那是一扇小门。

这扇「门」直通往大海，逾过正午的阳光斜斜地照进来。轮廓分明的梯形光沿着对角线，照亮了浅木色的墙。又在同样颜色的木地板上复制了一块相同的光，映在她交叠在一起的双脚上。

他时常会调侃五月，要是暴风雨突然袭来，她还来不及把舷窗关上，她那些宝贝书籍就会被刮到海上去。

而她只是淡淡地对他笑，她才不会让那种事情发生。

香克斯内心表示怀疑，她一旦沉迷到书里的世界之后，外界发生的一切都会被她屏蔽，竖起一堵密不透风的高墙。就像现在，她就完全没察觉到他的影子从她身上掠过。

但事实证明，五月是对的。她对云层、空气和海流的变化异常敏锐。伟大航路混乱的天气变幻莫测，却从来逃不过她的感知和观测。大海远比人类想象中的要狡猾，即便是记录指针也会被骗过去。她却仅仅凭借星象即可判断航行的方向， **星星不会撒谎** ——她是这样告诉他的。

她悄声地念着单词，断断续续地翻译着句子。 **嫣红的 深深的 皱纹里裹着秘密 还试图抵死保守 为何 自粉白的花 自那晶亮的矮脚红酒杯 *** 香克斯在她脚边的阳光处坐下，将桃子放下。太阳赭石色的热力残留在木地板上，空气中弥漫着一股浓浓的慵懒气息。

雷德佛斯号此时停在海中央，随着波浪摇晃。从舷窗望出去，湛蓝的海水不时荡高，浪峰崩碎四溅，银白色的浪尖迸溅着碎钻的光。海洋的气息蒸腾着淡淡的薄荷香气在房间里流连。

舷窗的外面有一条往下的梯子，一件黄色的泳衣搭在最上面的一层。香克斯很能理解五月为什么喜欢从这扇连接大海的「门」跳下去，在他把这个「秘密空间」让给她之前，他也经常那样做。在海里游到畅快后，再攀爬着梯子回来。

杰克逊号上也拥有一个相同的「阁楼」，那是罗杰船长告诉他的。他和巴基想要逃避值日的时，就会躲到那去，虽然每次都会被雷利先生找到。将窗改成「门」的是巴基的提议。但自从那家伙不能在海里游泳后，就拒绝陪在一旁看他玩「跳水」的游戏。

随着太阳高度发生变化，一道水纹折射的光从窗外爬进房间，贴着地板，延伸到五月的脚上。

香克斯视线和那道光一同停留，却擅自游离。她脚底、趾腹、足踝和小腿内侧的皮肤几乎是淡粉色的，就像海豚腹部那样，在阳光下闪着光、平滑、柔软……

『柔软？ **为什么这样天鹅绒般的柔软** 体态丰满，性感？肉感…… **这样肉感而沉重 为什么有着这样的凹口** 』

五月仍在断断续续地念着句子，而她所念到的词让香克斯有种心思被看破的错觉。但他肯定自己没有把心里的话讲出来。他偷偷瞄了她一眼，果不其然，她还是专注在那本该死的书上。

书页翻动时，灰色的影子在她那一开一阖的嘴上掠过，他的视线能偶尔捕捉到粉红色的舌尖。香克斯感到一阵烦闷，从海面上吹过来的风黏腻又湿热，他很想告诉她那些隐秘的幻想： _你知道吗？我昨天晚上在你嘴里达到了高潮。_

他很想知道她会有什么反应，恼怒？害羞？平静？但他还是悻悻地把目光撇开，在狭小的空间里四处寻找落点。

在他们边上放着零散的手稿，用苯重的、他连名字也看不懂的书压着，还两支羽毛笔和「音乐」——从她的故乡阿莫尔*带来的里拉琴？诗琴？香克斯记不清那乐器的名字，只记得五月拨动它时的音色，就像从海底慢慢浮上来、摇晃、破开的水泡。

她喜欢斜靠在敞开的舷窗边，一只脚竖起，另一只垂在窗外，随意地拨弄琴弦。她手指的动作轻柔又灵活，但香克斯知道那手指是多么有劲，而她的腕力甚至强到轻易放倒一个巨人。但那琴声却柔和得让他频繁想到杰克逊号上的日子。

想到那令人安神的调子，香克斯也躺在了地板上，双手枕在脑后。当空气变得愈发安静，睡意渐渐袭来的时候，他才忍不住侧过身子喊她：『五月……』

『嗯。』五月应了一声，继续喃喃地念着翻译的诗句，『 **我不仅仅靠着文字 还能凭着我的量度 溢出生命生动而炽热的盈余 深深地触摸你 充满你 使你涨红而饱满** 』

香克斯知道五月只是下意识的回应，其实他的声音就浅浅地在她耳边逗留一下，根本没抵达她的意识。他也知道她不是故意，也不认为这样是无礼。 

但他多么希望她可以察觉到他的存在。不然就太不公平了。他最近几乎被她夺去所有的注意力，而她的态度对比之前却毫无差别——仅仅是将他当成「船长」「同伴」来对待。

『喂。』香克斯左手小臂撑在她脑袋旁边的地板上。右手抓住她捧着书的手，将书本从她眼前移走，这样他的身影就能够被装进她的眼瞳里。

『船长？』五月对突然撞进视野里的红色感到惊讶，『你怎么会…唔？』

香克斯吻住她的唇，对她那声「船长」感到十分不满。他以前喜欢她那样喊他，因为只有她会这样。但现在，他才不需要她一次又一次地提醒他：我对你根本没有其他想法。

她对于这个吻没有太大的异议，甚至在他要将舌伸进她嘴里时，松开牙关迎合他。仅此而已，迎合。她从来不拒绝，但也不会主动。

  
02

这不是他们之间第一次接吻。

第一次是一个月前的宴会，他假借着醉意亲她，咬了她的舌。第二次是一周前的半夜，他和她溜进厨房，在冰柜黄色灯光的笼罩中，他从她嘴里抢走最后一颗树莓，再咬碎和她分享。

这是第三次，他尝到了她嘴里的薄荷味。也许是因为和贝克曼走得太近的缘故，她也开始染上烟瘾，这一度让贝克曼感到郁闷。她每次抽完烟会嚼一片薄荷叶，她说她不喜欢烟草的气味。矛盾的想法。

香克斯曾经见到他们分享最后一支烟。她毫不介意地用唇去含住贝克曼的唇碰过的黄色烟嘴，但贝克曼对着香烟上的口红印愣了一下，最后漫不经心地瞟她一眼才将烟放进嘴里。

_如果他亲你，你会拒绝吗？_ 香克斯舔去她唇上的唾液，又留恋地用唇去磨蹭她的唇，一下、又一下、再一下，最后一下。他盯着她，在她的脸上，除了呼吸不畅的微喘外，再也没有其他。她根本不在意这个吻。

『你怎么到这来了？』五月将手上的书合起，放在一旁。

『路从岛上带了桃子回来。』香克斯坐起来，伸手去勾一旁的袋子，在五月看不到的地方撇了撇嘴，『你不是喜欢桃子吗？』

『桃子？』五月撑着地板坐起，想到刚刚那些那首关于桃子的诗。这种感觉不亚于从舷窗望向海面，碰巧看见海鱼跃起，每一片鳞片都反射着阳光时的心情，『噢！桃子……』

香克斯拿出一个熟透的桃子。柔软的。粉色的。手指轻轻一捏就出现淤痕。他在饱满的果腹上咬了一口，酥软的果肉瞬间在嘴里化开，『很甜，你尝一下。』

他将咬过的桃子递到五月面前。

五月看着那露出粉白色果肉的桃子，她喜欢桃子，但却更偏好口感脆甜的一类。当然，眼前是例外。她在香克斯咬过的位置再添了一道口子。桃汁在齿间炸开，小心地吮掉汁水后才敢松口：『是很甜。』

香克斯依旧举着手，五月伸手去想要接桃子：『我自己拿着就好。』但他的手指纹丝不动，她不解地看着他。

『就这样。』他为自己的怪症寻找理由，『桃汁会把手弄湿的，你不是还要看书吗？』

『唔——好吧。』五月本可以拒绝，软桃对她来说太棘手了。但想到香克斯为她考虑这么多，她很难说不。她向前探着身子，咬上桃肉。

在别人手上进食不是一件容易的事情。力道和角度如果配合不好就会一团糟。香克斯的手腕被压着往后移，五月没来得及将桃肉表面的汁水吸走。桃汁溢出、从她的嘴角往下流。

她抬手要去擦，却被香克斯抓住了手腕。桃子的汁液从下颌流到脖颈，她似乎可以感受到糖分融化在皮肤上，黏稠。

『继续。』他扣着她的手腕，语气咄咄逼人。

五月很困惑，不懂香克斯突如其来的固执是为了什么，她其实并不介意把手弄脏。她皱眉，同样无法理解自己到底怎么了，他眼底那种说不清的期待驱使着她听从他的要求。

在看到五月撑着地板向他的手倾去、牙齿咬下果肉、双唇吮吸着桃汁的同时，香克斯还看到了「容忍」和「无所谓」。他恶劣地抬高桃子，让她不得不仰起脖子。而他能清晰看见她吞咽时，喉部一鼓一鼓的动作以及颈动脉的跳动。

她吃得非常狼狈。每咬一口，粉白色桃肉渗出的汁液，就止不住从她嘴边淌下，贴着颈部的线条往下，隐没在矢车菊蓝的背心领口处。

过熟的果肉似乎有流不尽的体液，香克斯的手也没能幸免。桃汁在手指和桃子接触的位置汇聚、流向掌心、被警觉的粉色舌头截住。

『唔。』他低哼一声，愣住。全然没有预料到她会去舔他的手上的液体。像一只宠物小猫在人类手里舔食残留的羊奶，濡湿的触感让他掌心发痒。 _这是什么意思，小猫咪？_

似乎是被他的声音吸引，她朝他看了一眼。那眼神让四周刹那间安静下来，然后像一颗小小的火种，引燃他的神经，在五脏六腑间的迅速蔓延，吸光周围的空气，让他口干舌燥。

「咚——」

被手指捏出淤痕、咬得软烂的桃，滚着伤痕累累的身体落入海水里。在乳白色和蓝色中翻滚，小腹往上翻，敞露出粉色的肉和带褶皱的桃核。

事情发生的过于突然。五月的视线还没黏上桃子被丢下海的轨迹，湿滑、柔软、比体温还要高的舌就在脖颈和下巴处融化了。又或者……融化的是她的皮肤——香克斯在舔她身上的桃汁。

『唔——别舔。』 _真的要化开了。_ 热烈的海风带着黏和腻，盐分在皮肤上凝成汗珠；香甜的桃汁也带着黏和腻，糖分在舌头下化成唾液，『香克斯，快停下。』

香克斯抬头，看着她不发一语。随后双手捧着她的脸，贴着她吻了起来。舔吮她嘴角的桃子汁液，又用舌卷着送进她嘴里，黏咂咂地在她舌尖蹭来蹭去。第四次。

他手上的桃汁糊在她脸颊，他侧过头用同样的方式去舔，惹得她笑着朝后躲，用手推开他。

『痒……』她擦了擦脸，朝他眨眼，『你是小狗吗？』

『是啊。』 _如果你想的话，我甚至可以向你摇尾乞怜。_ 香克斯气恼地撇开目光，不到两秒，又绕着圈回来——望向她。

她迎着他的注视。没有人说话，但他们之间的沉默总是频繁而不唐突。就像是对某些东西的默许。

  
03

『我们做吧。』香克斯的声音显得分外平静和低沉，他不敢去看她，但又不愿她逃脱自己的视线范围。只好低下头，拉着她的手，拨弄修长莹白的手指。

只有海在喧哗。这次是不代表默许的沉默。他忐忑不安，多希望自己能听到她的想法。

『我不知道……要怎么做。』她并没让沉默持续太久，『我的意思是，要怎么开始？』

『我也不知道。』香克斯说了谎，他不想让她知道自己无数次地幻想过她， _你每次都被我干到哭哦。_ 『或许你可以先摸摸它。』

他拉着她的手，下探到撑起的裤裆间，让她隔着布料感受那有些烫人的温度。

五月的手被他的覆着，握住了鼓鼓的凸起，在他的引导下，慢慢使用力揉弄：『好硬。』

『都怪你。』 _早就硬到不行了。_ 香克斯耳根发烫，她的直言和坦白让他兴致高涨，也让那些遮遮掩掩的欲望变得羞愧。

『怪我？』五月低下头，隔着裤子可以明显看到柱状的轮廓，一小块布料的颜色比别处要暗一些。她用拇指指腹蹭上去，蹭触到黏滑的液体。

『唔。』香克斯的喉间滚出类似于喟叹的声音，她的手好软，和他的完全不一样。其他部位一定会更软吧？『所以你要负责。』

他松开她的手，按着她的肩将她推倒在地板上。他吻着她的嘴，吮吸可爱的舌，有时会轻咬唇瓣。同时，他还伸手到她背心里，撩高衣摆。盲目地、轻缓地，香克斯抚摸着她柔软的小腹，沿着曲线往上滑。

她没穿内衣，他的手掌跟那小巧的乳房毫无间隙地贴合。逐渐地，他的手指对她乳房、腰、肚子都摸熟了。他一边伸出左手探进她的裙底、手指勾着内裤边缘剥下，一边在她身上乱吻一气，吻她的脸颊，吻她的耳侧，吻她的锁骨。

『好软。』他的右手捏着她左边的乳房，又在她右边的乳尖上舔弄吮吸，含糊不清地说，『像桃子一样，你看，这是桃尖。』

『才不像。』五月轻喘着气，香克斯的动作似乎有魔力，在她体内激起陌生的感觉，让她打骨子里颤抖起来。但并不讨厌，伴着让人愉悦的舒服。

香克斯的唇在她肚皮蹭过，吻她的肚脐。双手抬高她的臀，在臀肉上捏了一把：『这也是桃子。』跪在她双腿之间，双手从圆润的臀线滑到大腿、握住膝盖窝、往两边分开。

他盯着她身体最隐秘的部位，和他生长着耻毛的私处不同，她的耻骨和阴阜上一根毛发也没有。这让他想到以前大人们说的「毛都没长齐的小鬼」。又让他想到饱满的桃子，以及中间那一道让他椎骨酥麻的凹弧形状。『这也是……』

**为什么有那凹槽 为什么是双贝蛤一般圆润可爱 为什么从球面往下有涟漪 为什么会暗藏着切口**

五月想到刚刚读的诗集，脑袋一阵轰鸣：『别说了……』当她感觉到他的头发扫过大腿内侧时，她有些慌乱地，不自觉地伸出手指插进他的发间。

她清楚地感受到香克斯的脸颊、发丝、舌、唇和齿，第一次真切地感受到自己的性器官。她不喜欢医书里将生殖器等同于性器的说法。它们一个为了繁衍，另一个是为了获得快感，而这种快感让她双膝开始打颤。一半期待他更多地填满她，另一半希望他停下这种舔弄。

**托住底部 打开 这样 它就成了一朵闪闪发光的 玫瑰花色的 流着蜜汁的 花瓣厚重的四瓣花了 但粗俗的方式 是嘴巴对着裂缝 一口咬掉所有果肉**

『啊、别咬……』香克斯的动作让五月想到了另外一段诗，她使劲推他的肩。

『桃汁。』他抬头朝她笑，舔了舔下唇。又欺身去吻她的嘴，和她分享那让他神魂颠倒的荷尔蒙气息。

他一边和她接吻，一边把身上的衬衫脱下。在他裸露着正面的身体，想要进入她体内时，她用双腿使劲夹着他的腰，身体绷得死紧直喊着痛。

『五月，放松……』她好小，牢牢箍着他，甚至夹得他发疼，『让我进去就不难受了。』他亲着她的胸部，把乳尖含在嘴里细细吸吮。光裸的肌肉贴着她，缓缓摆动腰，一次次地戳弄着尝试进入。再趁她不留意的时候，狠狠挺进。空气中弥漫淡淡的铁锈气息。

『唔——！』香克斯用嘴封住她的喊声。 _对不起，但实在是太想占有你了，将你弄得乱七八糟。_ 他其实很紧张，但庆幸的是她并没有生气，只是紧紧抱着他，指甲深深陷进他肩上的肉里。

他温温柔柔地吻她，亲昵地吻了一遍又一遍。手指带着无比的快慰和悸动去抚触她的身体。直到她放松下来后，他才开始慰藉自己的欲望。从缓慢抽插到无法控制的猛烈挺动，每一下都顶住她身体不放。

她腔道好浅，抵达最深的地方时，都还没将他的性器全部吃进去，而她的子宫又倔强地不愿意松口。 _想要用我的精液灌满你的子宫。_ 不过没关系，再多尝试几次就好，香克斯敢肯定五月的身体会变得跟他无比契合。

『哈啊…刚刚那…对…』疼痛过去后，五月感觉到体内慢慢激动羽毛般轻飘飘的快感。她在那摇摇曳曳、起伏波动的感官里去追寻那快感的源头。

她越过香克斯红色的头发望出舷窗，看到一片蓝色的脉动，流溢着耀目的银色，那是天空和大海。它们望着她，用阳光和海风缠上她裸露的肌肤，抚摸她的双乳、脖颈、疲倦的小腹，抖动的双膝，蜷缩的脚趾。

黏在一起的身体汗津津的，她所碰触的男性肉体在日晒下渐渐变得滚烫。他吻她眼睛时，她闭上眼，听到四周的景物发出劈劈啪啪的声响。

全是的毛孔也在噼啪地张开，蔚蓝的大海要似乎侵入她的体内。激流般的欢愉冲刷着她的意识，潮水以一种奇妙的律动在敲击她的身体。而她只能闭着眼睛低声吟叫，那本诗集里的句子也激荡起泡沫，一篇一篇地涌到海面。

**心里有海 晃啊晃啊晃 如此之深 无底之黑 突然开始喷涌了 雪白 恍如雪豹 高高地 耸起后臀 怒冲冲地伸爪去抓灵魂的峭壁 跟着便消失 发出永恒的含盐的愤怒**

五月数不清自己究竟在脑子里将那本诗集里的句子默念了多少遍，也数不清香克斯究竟在她体内射了多少次。她能数清的，就是一旁的袋子里还有三个桃子。

她气喘吁吁地趴在他胸膛上，伸手拿起诗集，翻开她最后浏览过的一页：『 **我不仅仅靠着文字 还能凭着我的量度 溢出生命生动而炽热的盈余 深深地触摸你 充满你 使你涨红而饱满** 』

『说起来，这些诗听起来好色情。』香克斯抱着她，手指在她腰上打着圈，眼睛直溜溜地盯着顶棚。

『那是因为你脑子里色情的东西太多了。』五月用那本诗集敲了敲他的肩胛骨，『 **淫荡 肉体本就干净 但牢笼的大脑 里面是下水道 它会污染啊 它会污染肠胃 宝石和子宫 使它们烂透 只剩下瓢子** 』

『那你为什么会在这种时候想起这些诗？』香克斯撇撇嘴，他就是想要污染她，让她全身都是他那肮脏的东西。

『因为我的脑子也被色情和情欲填满了呀。』五月合上诗集，乏乏无味地扔在一边，然后抬头亲了亲她的船长，『要再来吗？』

『当然！！』


	2. 金色指环

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文中的国家、名字都是随便想的。诗句改编于洛尔迦的诗《塞壬和卡宾枪手》。一些的情节也受到了他的诗《死于黎明》的启发。

  
**海圆历1511年10月 新世界 艾灵顿海域**

**01 Sunrise**

『贝克曼，你能相信吗？早在七百多年前，人类对于海洋的探索就已经到达这种程度。』

『嗯。看来你这次真的很兴奋。』

『当然啦！这个国家不管在天文知识、航海技术亦或是艺术和文学领域所取得成就，都让人叹为观止。』

一把红白相间的遮阳伞立在雷德佛斯号的甲板上。大海灿金、蔚蓝、银白的颜色被挡在伞影之外。

两张小圆桌紧紧挨着，上方散放着放大镜、罗盘、六分仪、圆规、稿纸，以及最重要的——从某个遗迹里找到的珍贵书籍：诗集、话本、古老的史书、有着明艳插画和陶醉故事的游记。

我希望在今年结束前，能将这些翻译完毕。为了加快进度，贝克曼负责整理、重录我那些凌乱的翻译手稿。

典籍的记载里提到这个国家名字的含义是： **太阳出来的地方** 。通用语发音是 **奥比乌斯** 。他们所使用的语言和阿拉巴斯坦的古语非常相像，部分词汇就直接源于古阿拉巴斯坦的文字。

说起来，贝克曼比我更熟悉古阿拉巴斯坦文字，但我不喜欢他那直白、冷静的文字风格。他能将绘本上的故事翻译出医书的冷冽感——就跟他谈话时给人留下的印象一致。

书的每一页都涂有一层薄薄的、像油纸一样的物质。贝克曼推测那是用罕见巴灵石虫的体液制成的防腐剂。那玩意散发着一股马拉巴尔松香的味道，混合着海藻的腥和烟草味。

烟草。如果缺少尼古丁的刺激，我必定无法完成这些译制。

『啊、眼睛要瞎了。』我点上一根香烟，小心地挪动身下的椅子，退离圆桌一段距离，以免烟灰掉落在书上。今天的海风比平日多了一点凉意，吹在脸上很舒服。

『要不要休息一会，你连续几天都没离开过这堆书。』贝克曼从我伸过去的手中接过烟盒。但他喜欢用火柴点烟，而我喜欢那种棉芯周围有防风墙的打火机。

『我完全没感觉到累，贝克曼累的话可以去休息一下。』

『我也还行。』贝克曼望向了我身后，示意我回头。

我朝他视线的落点看去，是香克斯！

雷德佛斯号的红发船长提着蓝色水桶，手拿着钓鱼竿。他打着赤脚从船舱走出来，只穿了一条棕色的印花短裤，戴着他那宝贝草帽。

『诶——你起来啦！要去钓鱼？』我朝他笑，如果不是贝克曼还在的话，我一定冲过去亲亲他。

香克斯似乎很意外，脚步在原地停伫。他盯着我看了好一会，然后一句话都没说，径直地绕开小圆桌朝甲板的另一头走去。

明晃晃的无视。这完全是我意想不到的回应。昨晚无数次缠着我说什么「最后一次」的时候不是挺热情的吗？不对，好想是前晚，又好像前前晚。 **反正就是不对劲。**

『刚刚是你这几天以来第一次主动和他说话。』贝克曼好心地提醒我。

『不至于吧？』我看书和翻译的时候确实容易忽略身边的事情，但他不是早就习惯了吗？『他不是会为这种事情耍性子的人。』

『还有你连续三天晚上都是趴在我房间的书桌上睡着的。』

『好像是这样，那是因为参考的书籍都在你那边。』而我和香克斯的房间里，堆满了各个岛上搜来的奇怪玩意和酒，更别说还有我的衣服和鞋子。『所以呢？』

『你到底有没有好好了解过自己男人？』贝克曼用看蠢虫子的眼神看我。

我意识到他指的是什么：『你到底有没有好好了解过自己船长？他才不会计较这些。』

『算了。』贝克曼放弃和我争论，『那你总该知道盒香烟和那叠新稿纸都是谁给你拿的吗？』

『香克斯？』我完全没察觉到贝克曼所说的这些事。

『而你甚至都没抬头看他。』

『不会吧？我真像你说的那么过分吗？』

『不。你比那更过分』他再次点燃了一根烟，眼睛在火光中眯起，然后吐出了一口雾白色的烟。

『我还做了什么？』一种打翻玻璃水杯的无措在泛滥，我烦乱地在铺了湿纸的烟灰缸里熄灭了烟。

『你就是什么都没做。』

『唔？』我不懂贝克曼指的是什么。

『自己想吧。』他不愿告诉我，手指抖落鳞状的烟灰『我可不想再掺和到你们的事情里去。』

『什么嘛！话只说一半。』

『有什么关系？反正你不去哄他，那家伙也不会气你太久。』

这种话听起来更让我内疚，我怀疑贝克曼是故意那样说的。

『啊。说起来确实有点累了。』我伸展着手臂，又槌了槌肩膀和脖颈，『等我把这段译完，我们今天就到此为止吧。』

贝克曼并没有戳穿我，摇摇头，然后笑起来：『随你。』

我翻开了诗集的下一页，又拿了一张空白稿纸：『雄鹰…翅膀… **帆船张开雄鹰般的亚麻翅膀 海豚有如链条 圆日和暗月相拥 纯真的山丘携来香脂和** ……』我喜欢在脑海里将诗句译成通用语，低声地念出来，听它是否符合韵律，『隐藏…暗号？暗语，密语。噢。 **纯真的山丘携来香脂和密语 在大海边……** 』

看着接下来几个晦涩的词汇，我停了下来。将日记本朝贝克曼转了半圈，指了指那几行诗。

『 **在大海边水手们唱着白浪的歌 冲破碧波的克制 错误的海图在他们眼中闪现 无光的等分线 密不透风的蓝钻** 』他无比顺畅地念了出来。

『「无光的等分线」这一句我不是太懂。「白浪」「碧波」「蓝钻」都是颜色，这里却用了「等分线」。』我从书堆里找出一本画册，翻开其中一页，『你看，这幅画的名字也叫等分线，但是它画的是山间一条长满扶桑花的小径。这里等分线应该译为「红色道路」』

『 **错误的海图在他们眼中闪现 无光的红色道路 密不透风的蓝钻** 』贝克曼思索片刻，和我想到了一块去，『红土大陆？』

『嗯。这一段描绘的地方应该就是颠倒山和双子岬。 **圆日和暗月相拥** ，这个说法完在另外一篇关于天象的记载里见过。如果是这样的话……』经过这段时间的译制，我几乎可以肯定：奥比乌斯的天文知识和航海技术要更胜于现在，『贝克曼，今天几号了？』

『十四号。』

『十四。如果换算成这个国家的历法，十月十四就是……等等！』我停顿片刻，继而恍然大悟香克斯到底在闹什么别扭。『所以昨天是十三号？』

『所以昨天是十三号。』

我猛地站起来，椅子因为我的动作划着笨重的闷响往后退：『天！我怎么会忘记了？！』双手合十拜托贝克曼：『帮我把这些收起来哈！谢谢大副！』

说完，我匆忙向外跨了几步。刹步。突然折返。拿起一本封面印有竖纹白鸟的古书。才又朝刚刚香克斯离开的方向小跑过去，在雷德佛斯号看起来不大、但实际上拥有很多遮掩物的甲板上，寻找那一抹熟悉的红色。

找到了！他坐在甲板上靠着副桅杆，双臂交叉抱在胸前，脸上覆着草帽。束起的风帆斜斜地在他肩膀和胸膛铺下影子。钓竿和小桶随意地放在他伸直的左腿边，而右腿曲起。

我走过去，面朝他坐下，不想去管那因为双膝竖起而走光的短裙。拿下草帽，我问他：『香克斯，你睡着了吗？』

他闭着眼睛，没有反应，但那抖动的眼睫毛出卖了他。

『船长，我可以亲你吗？』我在他耳边轻轻说话，他依旧双目紧闭，面容让我想起曾经在一座岛上见到的灰色雕塑。假如我是雕塑家，他必定会是我的缪斯。 **睁开眼睛吧，让我看看那是否镶嵌着宝石。** 『不说话就当你答应了哦。』

我凝视着他，并相信他能感受到我的视线。接着我伸出手指描摹他的下唇，从左到右缓缓游移，我听见了他喉咙里的渴望。慢慢靠近。再慢一些。闭上眼睛。就像是不小心、无意的擦肩，我只在他唇印下点点的痕迹。睁眼。

他终于也睁开眼睛看我， **黑曜石** ！又因突如其来的强光而皱着眉头闭上。他伸出一只胳膊环在我腰间，将我拉过去。红色的脑袋靠上我的肩膀，发丝挠我的颈。

『你可算想起我来了。』他像一只备受冷落的猫，踱着步子绕过来绕过去，蹭你的手，你不理会，他便咬你。是的，咬。香克斯咬我的肩，力道不重，在我感觉到痛的时候便松开牙齿，舔舐咬痕、侧颈、下颌。

湿漉漉的。

随后他准确地找到我的唇。从温柔过渡到猛烈，甚至凶狠，这是一个很长的吻。初初是安静。 _一只海鸥掠过雷德佛斯号的头顶，就连它拍打翅膀的声音都清晰可见。然后是空岛音贝的轰鸣。阳光、影子、大气、海风、天空、船、帆_ 。最后只剩下律动紊乱、纠缠不止的呼吸。

他和我对视了好一会，接着低下头。我无法完全看清他的表情，但我猜他笑了。他拨弄着我的左手，无名指传来清凉的触感，从指腹套到指根。一枚戒指，一枚镶一圈碎钻的红宝石戒指。

那是一种鲜艳强烈的红，像燃烧的火，又像流动的血。在透明的宝石周围折射着六道朦胧的火环。火环色彩变幻不定，泛白、泛红、红黄、泛黄的微光交相闪烁着橙红和橙黄。

『这是.....「日出」！奥比乌斯女王皇冠上的那颗红宝石。』我惊喜地看着手上的戒指。我喜欢闪闪发亮的东西，又极爱宝石。『为什么会在你这？』

『我不告诉你。』

『你不告诉我？』不用想都知道他是在混乱中偷偷藏起来的，想给我惊喜。我比较好奇的是，他到底什么时候将这颗「日出」嵌在指环上的。

『是的。谁让你眼里只有那些书。』他的恼怒显然是假装的，果然不是在为这几天的事闹情绪，『而且你还忘记了。』

『抱歉。我不是故意的。』我讨好地亲了亲他。昨天，十月十三日。是我和他在一起的五年的纪念日，也是我们认识满十年的日子。

『算了，反正我也习惯了。谁让我是个毫无存在感的船长呢。』

『才不是。』你是我的太阳，我的君主，我最爱的男人。『我也有礼物要送给你。』

『是吗？』他伸手揉乱我的头发，『你可别说什么把自己送给我的话，你本来就已经是我的。』

『这种话只有你才会讲。』其实我早就给他准备了一份礼物——秘境「海洋之眼」的航海指引图，香克斯一直想到传说的地方看一看。但我刚刚想到了另外的惊喜，『唔——』我翻开那本封面是白鸟的书，又抬头看了看太阳的高度，『应该差不多时候了，你在这等我一下。』

  
02 日环食

我到杂物间去里翻出一张棕色的滤色纸，又花了一会功夫找来一卷棉绳。回到香克斯所在的位置时，他正撑着下巴看我。盘中双腿，手肘支在腿上，脸上露出那种大人在看着小孩子玩闹的微笑。

『你看。』挨着他坐下后，我将滤色纸放到他眼前。透过棕色的纸看向天空，能发现太阳的边缘被咬开了一个缺口，这时候恐怕还没人留意到这个现象。

『这是……日食？』香克斯转过来看我，挑眉，看起来很惊讶。他一定不知道，他脸上每个特定表情的变化，我都想要去深入解读。

『嗯。其实现在很多天文学家都能够预测到日食的发生，而奥比乌斯的天象书里的算法却已经精确到时刻。』

『你说的礼物就是这个？』他显得很高兴，但也许又觉得我过于敷衍和取巧。

『当然不是。』我将滤色纸完全摊开，目测有六尺长、五尺宽。我问他，『你喜欢什么字？』

『五月！』香克斯不假思索就喊出我的名字。

『换一个。』

『可我最最喜欢就是五月。』

『那就换第二喜欢的。』我脸有些烫，他总是这么容易就赢得我的心。

『雷德佛斯。』

『字太多了。或者你喜欢什么图案？』

『狮鹫。』

『……』我决定不再问他，用一枚粗针在滤色纸上戳出了我们海贼旗上的骷髅图案。

『哇噢！你这是要干什么？』

『我不告诉你。』我学他说话。

『你怎么可以不告诉我？』而他比我难缠得更多。

『反正你很快就会知道了。』我在滤色纸的两个角绑上了棉线，『和我一起把这个挂起来，就在主桅和副桅之间。』我将其中一根棉线递给香克斯，然后牵着另外一根棉线跳上了主桅的横杆。

在香克斯的协助下，滤色纸被悬挂在雷德佛斯号上空。这个时候风不大，它缓缓地飘荡着。而当香克斯从副桅俯视甲板时，他愣住了。我没有错过他瞳孔扩大的瞬间，虽然料到他一定会感到惊喜的，但并不会减少我的成就感。

深色的滤纸在甲板投下了暗棕色的影子。而上面的白色骷髅图案和随风飘动的形态，让它看起来就像是海贼旗的黑白版。

但我知道，让香克斯更惊讶的是，组成骷髅图案和两把刀的不是戳出来的圆点，而是一个个被吞掉将近一半的白色太阳。

我们从桅杆下来后，香克斯透过滤色纸看了一眼日食，又望向甲板，动作循环往复，似是不敢相信：『这是……太阳的影子？』

『倒像。』

太阳的圆面被月亮吞噬得越来越多，骷髅图案上的小太阳们也齐整地变换着。我和香克斯靠着桅杆坐下，组成骷髅左眼和伤疤的小家伙们调皮地在我们身上晃来晃去。

滤色纸上的橙黄色已成半圆，这时候，天色有些暗了下来，海风携带着凉意。世间万物的颜色变成一种不常见的古怪颜色，饱和度和明度渐渐降低。那是一种会在回忆童年、梦见死亡、末日来临的描述里会用到的颜色。

当太阳被遮挡成一弯细细的「日牙」时，海兽们跃潜至海面之下，发出归巢的嘶吼。突然间，周围一切颜色的都熄灭了，一切都哑默，一切都沉寂。世界之外，无论何地 我突然想到一篇散文诗的标题，然后看向香克斯，而他也在看我。

暗淡而起伏不定的波纹从他身上扫过，来到我身上，不作一刻停留。只剩下鼓动越来越强的心跳，我不知道那声音来自谁的胸腔。

『还记得你跟我说过小时候看日食的事情吗？』

『嗯嗯。金色指环一样的太阳。但是只瞧了一会，眼睛就受不了了。在那之后，我就没再遇到那种形状的日食，』

『你看。』我示意他抬头。

微弱的阳光在黑色月面的边缘，出现如珠串般灿灿的亮点。当珍珠一颗颗消失时，太阳将月亮完全拥入怀中。 **圆日和暗月相拥。** 月亮并没有完全遮住太阳，而是在其边缘形成了一圈发光带，如同一枚耀眼的指环。

『金色指环！』香克斯激动地握紧我的手。

抬起交握一起的手，我摊开他的手掌，牵引着他的手移动到太阳的倒像下。一个。两个。一排。一堆浅金色的圆环在他掌心抖动。

『喜欢吗？这么多的「金色指环」』

『喜欢。』他低声呢喃道，并没有我想象中的雀跃。但当他抬头看我的时候，我发现自己想错了。他何止雀跃？日环食在他眼里涨起大潮，『但是还不够。』

『不够？』我伸手撑着甲板想要后退，几近被潮水湮没。

『嗯。这是礼物。』金环在他手中撒下，碎成一片极细的小日牙。他双手捧着我的脸，『但我还要补偿。』

『什么……唔？』我想问他补偿是什么，但我没时间了。他已经把他的嘴唇贴在我的唇上，给我一个近乎野蛮的吻。潮湿的舌头试图夺走我呼吸间的空气。

我有点被惊到了，有惊吓也有惊喜，但我分不清两者谁更汹涌。幸好这个吻并没有维持很久就停下。他抓住我肩膀的手有些粗鲁，把我拉过去，让我跨坐在他身上。

『幸好我比别人先找到你。』他嗓音微颤，低声说道。手指抚摸着我的脖子，开始一遍又一遍地亲我耳后的区域。

我不知道哪个环节出了问题，香克斯的气息变得烦躁不安。他在不安？为什么？他拉着我的手，引导我解开纽扣，拉下链子，我突然意识到沙滩短裤是没有皮带的。

手下的触感并不陌生，但它的温度比任何一次都热络。明明早就熟悉的动作，以往即便再辅以唇舌也不会让节奏慌乱，可我现在就像一个什么也不懂的初学者。只能让他手把着手，教我如何动用我的手腕和拇指指腹。

他另一只手的手指游走在蓝色的百褶裙下，从一侧扯开内裤的动作粗野又直接。让我兴奋的同时又让我害怕。而器官相抵的事实让我想象到日食的最初，月亮是怎样下太阳的一个角落。

『坐下。』他说。我不喜欢听从别人的话，更不爱被命令，甚至还会故意唱反调。但我没办法拒绝香克斯用这种口吻跟我讲话，一次都无法拒绝。

不管是他在有蓝色月光的窗边，让我转过身去，把裙子撩高；还是他跪在床边，将我的腿搭在他肩上时说做给我看；亦或是现在的坐下。不管是和我一起到大海上去，还是到我身边来吧。

他语气如帝皇指令，眼神却如信徒赞语，让我如何说不？

『你实在是太讨厌了。』我可喜欢你了，喜欢到不行。我扶着他的肩膀，双腿因为过于绷紧而微微发颤，那颤动窜进腹腔朝上流淌，直抵舌根：『会、会有人…过来的。』

『但我可喜欢你了，喜欢到不行。』他轻声说，动作却相反。

他真的十分擅长捕获我的心，而我甘愿匍匐。我想象自己是圣洁无趣的修女。而他将我硬塞得满满的，处心积虑地让我堕落，让我的小腹哆嗦，双膝抖动。

我撑着他的肩，那上面有细汗粘腻的反光。我很难比较「想要抚触他的身体」和「想要亲吻他的身体」的念头哪个更强烈。

太阳在地上的倒像，那些细细的「日牙儿」慢慢变得粗壮。滤色纸在摇荡。太阳在摇荡。月亮在摇荡。大海在摇荡。雷德佛斯号在摇荡。我的影子在摇荡。

月亮一点一点地吐出太阳，那么缓慢，那么艰难。它一开始甚至都无法完全吞下太阳，为什么要那样为难自己呢。当然是因为喜欢极了太阳，想被它拥抱。

世间的颜色逐渐找回它的饱和度和明度，很快又被蔓延的霞光混进了红调。海鸟嘈闹。海风嘈闹。海浪嘈闹。海贼嘈闹。海贼嘈闹的脚步靠近，又远去。

『啊、被看见了。』香克斯恶劣地在耳边提醒。

我把颈边的咬痕还给他。 **被看见就被看见吧。** 我现在才管不了这些。我的脑子里满满都是月亮啊。太阳啊。海浪啊。还有火焰。在身体和嗓子间燃烧的火焰。

我还想到了书籍里所记载的奥比乌斯女王。想到她多么骁勇善战，又多么不端庄和多么放荡自由。想到她多么不屑礼教和规则。就跟我的「王」一样。

结束的时候，天空的光已经不足以在甲板上投下影子，蓝色悄悄地停留。我知道，用不了多久，那蓝色会被黑侵占。香克斯一直没有说话，他紧紧拥着我。

我没法看见他的脸。

『所以你今天到底怎么了？』我问他。

许久的沉默。

『我总是害怕你会不在。这种害怕会在我感到「能和你在一起实在太好了」的时候，突然闯出来。』

『怎么会呢？』

『在遗迹的时候，你为了几本书差点就被那些奇怪的生物拉下地底。』他停顿了一下，又埋怨，『你总是这样。』

『不是有你在吗？』我伸手去抚摸他的脸，「日出」闪着微光，『你会在我身后的不是吗？』

『就算你这么说我也不会高兴的。』他用脸蹭我，『遇到危险的时候也是，我希望的是你乖乖地呆着我身后，而不是每次都冲那么前。』

『可你是我的船长啊，我想保护你。』

『是我想保护你。』

嗯嗯。那就说好了，我们互相守护。 **幸好是你先找到了我** ，能认识你也实在太好了， **我的船长** 。

**Author's Note:**

> *当时耳机里在放Slumberland，然后就有了这篇文的灵感。标题没有太大含义，一个乐队的名字。
> 
> *诗句全部源于D·H·劳伦斯的诗集
> 
> *《海边的房间》爱德华·霍普 布面油画
> 
> *阿莫尔：Amor（爱），Roma的回文构词。


End file.
